


(Don't!) Let Go

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Arranged Marriage, Community: hc_bingo, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: He doesn't want to be alone, but Bluestreak must do what he had to in order to take care of his people. Even if that means bonding his brother to a Seeker from Vos.





	(Don't!) Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Hurt/Comfort Bingo challenge, filling my "abandonment issues" square.

“Blue? You okay?” Streetstar stepped into the library that had been Prowl's favorite before he left. The silver and grey mech was sprawled in a chair facing the window, but he was staring blankly at the glass. “Big brother?”

“Starscream offered a bonding contract this morning.” Bluestreak looked up at him sadly. “An alliance bonding really, because he wants to pair you with his younger brother Skywarp.”

“Oh. I thought he was courting me for himself.” The Black mech stepped closer to his brother. “That can't be all that's wrong, though, because we've been trying for an alliance bond with Vos for vorns. What's really bothering you?”

“He's requiring you to move to Vos permanently.”

“Oh.” Streetstar moved closer and dropped down into the chair next to his brother. “I don’t want to do that, but we can’t... we can’t let an alliance go. We need Vos, especially if the wildland tribes attack here like they did in Gygax.”

“But if we do accept, you’ll be gone and I’ll be here.” Bluestreak slumped further down in the chair. “Alone.”

“I know.” The younger mech reached out, laid his hand over the older mech’s and squeezed gently. “But Prowl and I will still visit, and that pretty lord from Kaon is very interested in you. You won’t be alone forever.”

The silver mech pulled his hand out of this brother's grasp and crossed his arms over his chest. “Doesn’t mean I won’t feel alone.”

Streetstar didn’t have an answer for that. 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Bluestreak? Lord Starscream is on the comm. I think he wants to talk about the bonding contract.”

The Praxian Lord’s wings drooped low against his back. “Thank you, Streetstar. I'll take it in here.”

“Sure. I'll transfer it over.” the black mech sighed softly. “But please don't start arguing if he refuses to let Skywarp live in Praxus. We need this alliance, but he doesn't.”

“I'll do my best.” Bluestreak echoed the sigh and waited for his brother to transfer the call.

 _”Lord Bluestreak, good afternoon!”_ Starscream wasted no time waiting on the Praxian once the call connected. _”How is your lovely little polity today?”_

“Everything is fine,” Blue replied. “The fishing on the Mithril Sea is good, the energon crystals are growing well and our engineers believe they've found a viable site for a gold mine. But you didn't really call to talk about Praxus.”

_”I didn't, you're right. Have you read the terms of the contract?”_

“I have. I find most of it quite favorable.”

_“But there's something that you don't like.”_

Bluestreak cycled his vents, trying to summon the kind of bravery both his brothers seemed to have, before making his request. “I want Streetstar and Skywarp to live in Praxus. As you know, my brother is my chief advisor and none of my sire’s people are trustworthy enough for the position.”

The Seeker was silent on the other end of the comm line for long kliks. When he spoke again, irritation was plain in his voice. _”I will consider it, and discuss the idea with Skywarp. But understand that I don't want my brother that far away, anymore than you do yours.”_

“I understand.” And he did. He just didn't know how to tell the other mech that he couldn't bear to have another part of his family leave him.

_”Good. Then I will call again tomorrow with our decision. Good day, Lord Bluestreak.”_

“Good day, Lord Starscream.” Bluestreak disconnected the call. Then he covered his face with his hands and tried to suppress the sobs that were threatening to break free from his vocalizer.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_”I'm offering you a perfectly reasonable compromise! They can stay until you've trained a replacement that you can trust! What more could you possibly want?!”_

Bluestreak could feel another crying fit welling up as Starscream screeched at him. “I want my family! I want my brothers and my carrier and I want to not be alone in this broken down castle!”

 _”Well._ The Seeker’s tone shifted and Blue regretted his outburst immediately. _”Thank you for your honesty. It was surprisingly refreshing. But I am not letting any of the Winglord’s sparkline live outside the aeries. Not after the increase in hostility coming from Darkmount. Praxus is not safe, if Lord Shockwave decides to attack.”_

 

Bluestreak nodded sadly. He had read the report that morning, of the raid on the edge of Vos. Four mechanisms had been deactivated, including one of Starscream's distant cousins. "I understand, truly. It's just..."

 _"Streetstar and Prowl are the only family you have."_ The Winglord's tone softened slightly. _"Bluestreak, I am trying to protect your brother as much as my own. I swear to you that this is not just about Skywarp leaving Vos."_

Starscream's words sparked a flare of shame in his spark and Bluestreak hung his head. Streetstar was the Winglord's friend; of course he was trying to protect both of them. "I know."

 _"Then do we have an agreement? Six lunar cycles in Praxus after the ceremony, so that Streetstar can help you train your new advisors, and then both of them move to Vos."_

"Yes." Bluestreak felt like he was choking on the words as he said them. "We have an agreement."

 _"Excellent."_ The Seeker's voice was surprisingly void of the satisfaction that the Praxian had expected to hear. _"I think tomorrow is soon enough to begin planning the ceremony. You need to spend tonight with your brother, if I know the two of you at all."_

"Thank you." Blue reached out and terminated the call before Starscream could say anything else. Then he put his head down on his desk and wept.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Bluestreak?" Streetstar stepped into his brother's office and peered through the dark trying to find him. "Are you here?"

"Over here, Streetstar." Blue's optics lit up from the desk chair and the black mech could just make out his older brother's form in the faint light.

"Are you okay?" The younger mech crossed the room to kneel down in front of his brother's chair. He peered up at the older mech with a frown. "What happened?"

"Starscream and I finalized the bonding contract. You and Skywarp will stay here for six lunar cycles after the ceremony, then you move to Vos permanently."

"Oh." Streetstar lifted up on his knees and reached out to wrap his arms around his brother. Bluestreak clung to him immediately, tightly enough that his plating felt slightly stressed. "I'm sorry, Blue. I tried to talk to them, too."

"It was that raid this morning that did it. He's scared that Shockwave will do something when you're undefended here in the palace." The silver mech his his face against Streetstar's shoulder. "I couldn't even argue when he said that was why. I'd rather have you in Vos than deactivated."

"Yeah, me too." Streetstar squeezed his brother more tightly and tried to pretend that he didn't feel the hot splash of Bluestreak's tears on his armor. He would keep being strong for his brother, for as long as he could.


End file.
